Existing devices for cleaning cooking utensils have various deficiencies. For example, some must be fixed in place (e.g., a dishwasher), and therefore, a cooking utensil must be brought to the device for cleaning, rather than vice-versa. In addition, a dishwasher is not capable of adequately cleaning certain cooking utensils, e.g., pots with burned food or grease residue. Other existing devices for cleaning cooking utensils are not fixed in place (e.g., a Black & Decker Powered Scrubber), but these devices have the drawback of requiring a user to hold and guide the device in its operation, rather than permitting a user to use the device in a hands-free fashion.
Therefore a need exists for a device that permits the cleaning of cooking utensils without the user holding on to the device or the cooking utensil. Furthermore, a need exists for a device for cleaning cooking utensils that permits an operator to attend to other activities during its operation.
A device constructed according to the principles of the present invention addresses these deficiencies.